Owari no Seraph: Going Bananas
by Nitebreaker
Summary: It's early on in the history of the universe's oddest of couples, and a certain Black Demon is about to meet his match...one with a certain a-PEEL! Will he meet the challenge head on, or will he turn YELLOW? One thing's for certain: this chance encounter will bear FRUIT! Set after chapter two of my Owari story "The Taming of the Demon." R&R, Please! It helps pay the muse!
1. Chapter 1

Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End: Going Bananas

….

 _Okay, people. This is gettin' unreal. My muse is beating me over the head with these things. Here's yet_ _another_ _prequel / split off / reality divergence / more double talk about the universe's oddest of couples, before they were actually a couple. Can a couple be a couple without coupling? I guess we're about to find out…._

… _.._

 _I don't own the Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End franchise, of course._

… _.._

Chapter 1: Something Yellow This Way Comes…

"...and stop calling me 'Maru'!" shouted the Black Demon, across the living room, his voice clearly audible in the kitchenette where Yuichiro Hyakuya was trying to prepare dinner. "We're alone now, so you don't have to call me by that stupid, demeaning... _nickname_ you've conjured up from the blackest depths of Tartarus _just_ _to annoy me! My name's Asuramaru!_ "

"Okay, okay, already! Just keep your voice down! I'm supposed to be living alone here, you know."

"Oh, how I wish to all the gods you still were," muttered Asuramaru, throwing himself down onto the love seat in the living room, scowling. He picked up the remote off the coffee table in front of him, and clicked on the TV. He rapidly cycled through all the channels. Typical mortal entertainment; just when you needed something good to take your mind off your troubles, all you got was a bunch of damned game shows and talent contests. Like he cared who could sing or dance the best. Though the dancing pig was pretty good.

Asuramaru had been accidentally translated over into the physical realm by means of an ancient scroll Yu had chanced upon during his journeys overseas. That had never been Yu's intention; Yu had intended, at least, in the short run, to tease the demon by sending him "gifts"-merchandise Asuramaru would have no use for…

….at least, that was what he told himself. But lately, he was wondering. Had he, maybe, been using the "teasing" thing as an excuse to remain in contact with Asuramaru? He'd contacted the demon upon being rotated out, on leave, from his old company. He'd stolen the Sword of Asuramaru from its padlocked coffin, and, using the rituals provided in the scroll, once again traversed reality to Asuramaru's realm. Said demon had not responded favourably to his intrusion, to put it mildly. So, he'd decided upon the teasing angle to...what?

Stay in touch with Asuramaru? But why? The demon clearly wanted nothing to do with him. And why should he want anything to do with the grumpy, treacherous demon? Hadn't the demon tried, on more than one occasion, to possess him, to _break_ him, to turn him against his friends, his family? Why would he even want to associate with this foul-tempered little creature?

Well, he'd promised to be the Black Demon's friend. There was that. He liked to think of himself as a man who kept his word, even to demons. And, for some reason, perhaps due to the spell itself, Asuramaru seemed to have no powers over here, aside from some minor dream powers. And being completely foreign to the whole physical world, he essentially needed someone to take care of him. Needless to say, that did nothing to improve his temper, and, quite naturally, he blamed Yu for it all.

 _But perhaps it_ _is_ _all my fault,_ thought Yu. _I didn't_ _have_ _to contact him again, did I? And did I really expect a warm welcome from him, considering that we didn't exactly part on the best of terms, anyway?_ So, yeah, maybe some guilt, there, on his part.

Asuramaru wandered into the kitchenette. He wrinkled up his nose at the smell of meat, cooking. "What pile of dog crap are you cooking up for dinner, tonight?"

But Yu had long since become accustomed to his unusual guest's demeanor. "Nobody's forcing you to eat it, you know. But this is an American dish: fried chicken."

Again, another nose wrinkle. "Smells horrible."

"Probably tastes worse," agreed Yu, cheerfully. He'd learned the best way to deal with Asuramaru was just go along to get along, so to speak.

In spite of his words, Asuramaru's mouth was watering. Ever since coming over to the physical world, he'd discovered the wonderful world of _taste_ , especially the taste of _food_ , food other than blood or negative emotions. And the smell of this particular food _was_ intoxicating, but he'd sooner die under torture than let the crazy human see that. "When will it be ready?"

"Five-thirty minutes. Take a seat at the table, and I'll bring it to you. You like white meat or dark meat?"

Again a glare. "You really have to ask?"

Yu sighed, without turning around. "Not really."

But just as he turned to go, Asuramaru's attention was drawn to a small bowl on the table. A yellow curved object protruded from it, catching his attention. "What's this?" He picked it up.

Yu half-turned. "Hm? Oh, that's called a 'banana.' Have one; they're quite tasty." _Besides, if it'll keep you quiet, even for a few minutes…_

Asuramaru eyed the fruit. Yu glanced out of the corner of his eye, just in time to see the Black Demon about to put the entire banana, peel and all, into his mouth. "No, no, Maru, not like that. You have to peel it first. Here. I'll show you." And he got another banana from the fridge, peeled it, and bit into the soft, white interior. "Like that."

Asuramaru brightened. "Oh! I see. The good part's on the inside."

"Yes."

"Like bone marrow."

"Uh, right."

"And don't call me 'Maru.'" He peeled the banana, just like Yu had showed him, and took a huge bite out of the juicy inside. Then his eyes widened. "HrmmmMMM _PH_!"

"Huh?" Yu turned back around, to see Maru doubled over, holding his stomach, his eyes almost comically wide, cheeks bulging out, waving the half-eaten banana around. His face was flushed; Yu couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "Maru?" He rushed over to his side. Too late it occurred to him that Maru might not be able to eat just any old thing he had lying around. He pounded Maru on the back, trying to get his arms around him for a Heimlich, in case Maru had swallowed it down the wrong way. "Maru, spit it out! C'mon, don't try to swallow it! Just—*"

But Maru had already chewed and swallowed the mouthful of banana. He straightened up, eyes still wide and watering, mouth agape. "That...that…

" _That was the best thing I've ever tasted in my entire life! Gimme more!"_

An hour and a half later: one _extremely_ full Black Demon was sprawled in Yu's recliner, still licking bits of banana from around his lips, a satisfied yet definitely uncomfortable expression on his face. "Oh, gods, I am soooo full…" He patted his tummy through his dress. Yu thought his tummy _did_ appear to be visibly distended.

But now an expression more of misery than satiation passed over Asuramaru's face. "Ohhhh..." he groaned.

"I told you," said Yu, just then coming into the living room from the kitchen, where he'd been cleaning up the remains of a certain Black Demon's Banana Eating Marathon. "I told you you'd be miserable. Maru, _when_ will you learn _I know more about these physical bodies than you do?_ Now look at you. You can barely move." Yu had had to help him get to the recliner.

Maru patted his stomach. It _was_ displaying a definite bulge. "But they were _sooo_ good! How could something that tastes so good make me feel so bad?"

"'Cause you ate too many, that's why! _Everything in moderation,_ Maru. There's nothing wrong with bananas, _per se,_ it's just you can't eat 'em until you're ready to pop and expect to feel good."

"Ohhh…" The Black Demon saw the wisdom in the crazy human's words, but he'd never admit it. _In that dress and everything, he almost looks like he's in the first trimester,_ thought Yu, then turned away before Maru could see the smile on his face. Too late he remembered Maru was an empath. "What—? You find my predicament _amusing_ , human?" He glared at Yu from his place in the recliner. He had his feet spread wide in front of him, trying to take some of the pressure off his stomach. _My poor stomach,_ he thought.

 _And it's all that crazy human's fault._

 _I just haven't figured out_ _how_ _yet._

Yuichiro sighed. "No, Maru, I don't find it funny. I don't want you to hurt; you should be able to tell that, now can't you?" Maru just continued to glare at him. He could, in fact, tell that Yu didn't want him to suffer. But where had that trace of amusement come from? "Now, come on. It's nearly time for bed. You need to get out of that dress and into your pajamas. I think it safe to say you won't be able to eat any of this chicken and rice I prepared."

A spasm of pain crossed Maru's face. "I, I don't think I can get up…"

"Here. I'll help you." He came over and began to lever the demon up out of his recliner.

"I...I don't think I can get into my pajamas, either…"

Another sigh. "I'll help you with that, too, Maru."

Asuramaru was too busy being miserable to glare at him.

….

"Ohhhh…" Yu hadn't had more than a few minutes sleep the entire night. The Black Demon had been moaning all night long. ("It's all your fault, human!"

"Me?! How is it my fault?"

" _You're_ the one who stuffed me full of bananas!"

"I _told_ you not to overdo it!"

"But you didn't snatch them out of my grip, now did you? So it's all your fault!"—and so on, throughout the night.)

Finally, he got up, walked around his bed and picked Asuramaru up, putting him in his bed. Pulled out a damp, warm washcloth. Then he sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. "What! What are you doing, human?"

"I'm gonna rub your tummy for you."

"No! Keep your filthy mortal hands to yourself!"

Yu turned away, getting up. "Okay."

"No…" Asuramaru's look turned almost _pleading._ Almost. He _did_ hurt. "I...okay. Just...I...it...be, be gentle, okay?" _Great. My humiliation is now complete._

"Of course, I will be." _I'll always be gentle with you, Maru._

Whoa. Where had _that_ thought come from? _Well, I have been up most of the night. Sleep deprivation, and all that…._

At least, that's what he told himself. Then.

"Here," he said, pushing Maru's pink pajama top up slightly, to where it was just over the bulge in his guest's tummy, and tiredly (but gently) began to rub the belly thus displayed...

…

Later: Asuramaru thought it must be at least five-thirty, and Yu had been at his labors for at least two hours. He was literally out on his feet, sitting on the edge of the bed, still massaging Maru's belly. Every so often, Asuramaru thought he could hear him snore, just a bit. Still, he kept at his self-imposed task, and Asuramaru had to admit, it had helped quite a bit. Part of him (a very small part, true, but a part's a part) felt just the tiniest, teensiest bit of guilt at letting Yu go on and on, ignoring his body's own need for sleep, to continue to rub his tummy with the washcloth, but that, too, like the bananas, had just felt so good. With a start, Asuramaru realized that this was the first time in a thousand years that he'd actually been physically _touched._ Humans got touched, massaged like this, all the time, and thought nothing of it. For him, though…

...this felt pretty damn good.

Had he... _missed_ this, all these centuries?

But another part of him immediately chimed in: of course he hadn't. One of the reasons he'd become a demon, a spirit being, in the first place was to get away from these dirty, disgusting _creatures_ who befouled the Earth with their loathsome _fingers_ and _hands,_ always putting them where they were most definitely not needed or wanted. The fact that Yuichiro had been permitted to touch him in the first place was simply because he needed it. After all, it was all _his_ fault Asuramaru was here, in the physical realm, going through this horrible ordeal. Of _course_ it was his responsibility. Who else's could it be?

Still, he couldn't have the human passing out on top of him, possibly falling right across him. With his still-distended belly, that would no doubt hurt. He had this horrid mental image of Yu collapsing across him, and the contents of his tummy spraying out both ends. "Okay, Yu, that'll do for now." He glanced down. It still took work to see his feet. He sighed; _just remember to watch this, next time, Ashura Tepes, and don't overdo it. That just puts you in_ _his_ _hands again...ugh!_ He shuddered. To think: he'd let that filthy human actually _touch_ him, all night long! "I'll let you know if I need you again." He halfway pushed Yu up off him, as the human was on the very cusp of falling into a coma. "C'mon, Yu. Wake up."

"'m...I'm awake, Maru." He got up and staggered over to his armoire, where he kept his sleep pants, staggered into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he seemed a little more awake. "Good thing today's an off day," he said, yawning. "I can sleep in. How are you feeling?" He sat down on the edge of the bed by Asuramaru, who turned his usual glare on him. But this time, he turned his glare away. "Better," he said, in a low voice that Yu could barely hear. "Maybe I can make it to my futon…" He began to struggle to get up.

Yu put up his hand to stop him. "No, Maru. You keep the bed for tonight. You can get up and back into it easier. I'll swap out with you for tonight." And he turned to Asuramaru's futon.

"Oh, no, you don't! I don't want your filthy human germs all over my nice, clean futon!"

Yu sighed. "Okay. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room."

"That thing's so small, a cockroach couldn't sleep in it. Come to think of it, that's probably the only reason it's not overloaded with 'em."

"I've slept in worse places. Think you can sleep, now?"

"Maybe," grumbled the Black Demon. He snuggled down into Yuichiro's bed while Yu got a blanket and two pillows. It amused him to think of Yu having to scrunch down into that tiny sofa, probably twisting and groaning all night long. He, on the other hand…

He snuggled even deeper into his borrowed bed. It was very soft. And, hm… He could smell Yu's scent on the pillow. It was an oddly soothing scent, one he found to his liking. _Now, that's just simply ridiculous,_ he told himself. _Go to sleep, Ashura Tepes. Things'll be different in the morning._

…

Things weren't different in the morning.

His belly was still distended. And he awoke craving a banana.

Still struggling with his overstretched tummy, he managed to crawl out of the bed and waddled his way into the kitchen. But instead of a banana in the fruit bowl, there was a sign: _Ah ah ah!_

 _Damn_ him!

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Precautions

Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End: Going Bananas

Chapter 2: Precautions

….

 _Okay, people. Like I said, this is yet another divergence in the life of two of the universe's oddest of couples. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!_

 _Just remember what they say: all roads lead to Rome. Heh heh heh!_

…

 _I don't own the Owari no Seraph franchise, of course. If I did, well…_

…

Chapter 2: Precautions

"And you have to go all the way over here to get _these_ simple items?" Asuramaru was looking over the list Yu had handed him.

"Yeah. It's a pain, I know, but our regular store, over on the north side, was out. I didn't want to wait for them to come in."

"I guess," grumbled the demon. He looked over to his left side. "This is an interesting contraption you found. Very useful." Yu had managed to borrow a wheelchair from the infirmary, explaining, to the workers, that he had a friend over who'd twisted an ankle. No, he didn't need to bring his friend in; just a little time and everything would be fine. He knew how to wrap it—they'd given him some bandages—to keep the swelling down, use ice if needed, etc. Maru, not having any ID, would be difficult to explain to the medical personnel, so… And he'd explained to Maru that this, the wheelchair, would be the easiest, fastest way to transport the demon around with him on his necessary rounds. He couldn't physically carry Maru all over the west side of the base, and, although he didn't say it, was frankly uneasy about leaving the Black Demon alone in his apartment unless he absolutely had to, such as for work. Anyway, Maru was still unable to walk well, so he couldn't leave him alone. _Boy, that must'a been some banana binge!_ He wasn't aware he'd even _had_ that many bananas in his apartment.

Privately, the demon was enjoying the attention he was getting. Finally! Now the human was showing proper respect. After all, before he'd become a demon, he'd been a member of the royal family, along with his sister, Krul Tepes, currently Vampire Queen of Japan. So that made him a prince.

Well, sort of. There was a good reason why he wasn't in line for the throne, and he'd long ago accepted that. Actually, it was better just to be a "mere" prince; he didn't want to be a king. He'd always wanted to travel, instead. See the world. Whoever sits on the throne, he knew, cannot do that. ("The Throne can be as much a prison as any stone walls or iron bars, Ashura," their father had told him, all those centuries ago, "be glad you are not the one imprisoned thus")

Idly, the notion bloomed into his mind: himself, Vampire King of all Japan, with his loyal servant, and Fifth Progenitor, First Knight of the Realm, Yuichiro Hyakuya, together, fighting the Forces of Evil. Battling the monsters—both human and otherwise—who'd threaten the peace, and the Proper and Just rule of the vampires. Protecting both humans and vampires from the—* Wait. The _livestock,_ he corrected himself. And the vampires. Now back to the fantasy. Holding the line, just him and his Knight, against Chaos. He found himself smiling, resting his head on the back of the chair. Accepting the adulation of millions whom they'd saved…

Well, no. That would never happen, and he guessed it was just as well. Kings and queens didn't really go into battle themselves, anyway; that was tri-V nonsense. Such things were just daydreams, and dreams are for those who sleep. _I'm awake now, and I guess I'll always be awake._

"Maru?"

"Hm?" His attention was drawn back to the present day, with Yu pushing him along in the wheelchair. "What is it?" He forgot to snap. After all, one does not snap at one's Knight...

"Are you alright? You were...smiling. I've never seen you smile like that before."

"Like...how?"

"Like you were actually _happy_ about something. I mean, genuinely happy, not your usual nasty-minded happy."

That was a jolt. Just how closely did the crazy human watch him, anyway? "What? Can't I have a regular smile every once in a while?"

"No."

"Oh.

….

Finally, Yuichiro guided them into a small corner of the massive base. There was a store there, on the corner on one wall, facing two directions at once. Yuichiro muttered a curse word. "Now what?" asked Maru.

He glanced at his list. "This is the last stop. But look. Those aisles are too narrow to push this wheelchair down 'em."

"So let's find someplace else."

"Maru, there _is_ no place else." He thought, hurriedly. "I'll have to leave you out here, just for a moment, while I go grab these items." At the demon's alarmed expression, he added, "Oh, it'll be alright, Maru. Our little 'precaution' will work just fine, you'll see. I just gotta get a couple of things. I'll be right out." He paused, taking in the demon's expression. "Don't be nervous, Maru. I won't leave you."

"I'm _not_ nervous! I just...this just seems like a lot of unnecessary work, that's all!"

"I'll be in and out. Don't worry." And off he went, leaving the Black Demon to fret outside.

Previously, Maru had been more interested in staying away from the humans than he had being with them. And now, all but powerless, he was acutely aware of his vulnerability. Suppose someone recognized him?

And another thing. Yu's "precaution."

His "cover story" as Yu's cousin from across the eastern sea had held up so far, but they both were aware of some of the soldiers looking at Asuramaru with an interest that went beyond idle curiosity. So, once again, back at the apartment, Yu had come up with something that piqued the Black Demon's curiosity, but about which, Yu was completely unforthcoming.

"Alright," Yu had said, straightening his shoulders, "I guess there's just no help for it."

"No help for what?" the Black Demon had asked, looking sideways at Yu. "I don't like that look in your eye, human."

"I don't like it either, but it's the only way to go about this. It'll keep people quiet, at least. Well, mostly. Here." And somewhere, from the depths of his armoire, he'd produced, hidden away behind a stack of boxes, a much smaller box. Taking it, he went over and sat by Maru on the edge of his bed. "Here. This should give you a bit more, er, protection."

"What is it? Some sort of talisman?"

"Eh, you might say that." And from the box, he'd produced a ring of white gold, inlaid with ornate engraving, holding a diamond set that sparkled and shone in the light of his apartment.

"Yu…" breathed Asuramaru, "...what, what _is_ that?" Of course, he knew exactly what it _was:_ it was a wedding ring. And a _spectacular_ one, at that. But how had Yu come about it?

And then, Asuramaru saw, for the first time in their entire relationship, Yu simply "closing up." His face became almost supernaturally calm, his actions deliberate, and his speech precise and clipped off once he was done. Asuramaru looked at him in amazement. It was as if a brick wall had suddenly sprung up between them; he could no longer read Yu's emotions or the thoughts attached to them. "Never mind what or how. It's just something I kept, that's all. This should keep people from asking too many questions. From now on, you're my pregnant cousin from across the sea. No! Shut it! You being pregnant is the first thing people will assume." He pointed at Maru's belly, and the Black Demon's objections died in his throat. "There's no other way. What, you think I like this? Here. Just hold out your finger."

So, now, Asuramaru, ring on his finger (and how was _this_ supposed to help, anyway?), simmered as they went down the hallway. When asked where he'd gotten the ring, Yu had brushed it off, saying something about "family," and "belonging," and a few other things Maru couldn't make out. Not that any of it mattered, he guessed. After all, once he got back to the demon realm…

Hm. There were some powerful emotions attached to this ring. He wondered if he'd be allowed to take the ring with him. Maybe, if not, he could contrive to steal it. It _was_ a beautiful ring.

He sighed, sitting there in the hallway. One bad thing about this wheelchair was, it didn't have suitable armrests. But this time alone gave him time to think.

Yu had been an endless source of amusement, and deservedly so. It was, after all, _his_ fault Asuramaru was over here in the first place. But Asuramaru found himself wondering: he'd laughed at Yu numerous times, and it seemed to be getting old.

Maybe if he could arrange to laugh _with_ Yu?

But over what?

Something bumped into his chair from behind. "Oh! I, I'm sorry, miss. I, I wasn't watching where I was going…" The service man, who's name tag read "M. Takahashi," took hold of Asuramaru's chair, pulled it back along the corridor where Yu had first positioned it. Then he noticed the occupant of the chair and gasped. His comrades followed suit, taking in Asuramaru's appearance…

" _...fine, she sure is…" "one helluva knockout…" "...love that hair…" "...those tiny horns sure add an exotic look to her…"_

Then, as one, and before Asuramaru could say anything, they all noticed Asuramaru's still-distended belly, and for a brief moment, it was like they had no thoughts whatsoever. Then, _baby bump!_

 _Well, Yu had been right about that._

Asuramaru opened his mouth to correct the stupid humans' misconception, when it occurred to him: maybe he could have some fun with these anthropoids. Fun that he could share with Yu, when he got back from the wilds of the tiny grocery store. "Oh, uh, yes," he said, being careful to pitch his voice a bit higher, "I, uh, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." He patted his stomach pointedly, the perfect picture of a pregnant human female.

The nearest one, the one who'd run into her chair, fumbled with his fingers. "B-but, are, are you hurt, ma'am?" Asuramaru saw, in his mind, that the wheelchair had him confused. Why was the pregnant woman in a wheelchair?

"No, no, I'm fine. My uhm er friend—" He couldn't think of a polite way to say "bane of my immortal existence"— "had to go into the store there, to get a few items. My chair wouldn't fit through the aisles, so I told him I'd wait here." He pointed with the hand the ring was on in a gesture calculated to display it (and how had Yu come by a ring like that, anyway? Maru knew he'd never been engaged or married…) Their eyes followed the ring like a cat following a laser pointer.

"O-okay, ma'am." That sure was a lot of "ma'ams," Asuramaru thought. Well, the more the merrier. But he saw the obvious question in their minds, one they'd been too polite to ask: _but why are you in a wheelchair?_

"Oh, the chair? Well, I seemed to've sprained my ankle. It's nothing; I'm fine." He held up his leg, where Yu had wrapped the bandage, in order to make their cover story more believable. "It's already gone down a lot."

But at the sight of his leg, they all gasped again. _Holy crap, but that is one damnfine leg!_ He hadn't exactly anticipated that. He blushed, a genuine blush this time. It _was_ a perfectly good leg, he guessed. He hadn't thought it was all _that_ great but oh well. He and Yu had long ago adopted the cover story of him being his _girl_ cousin from across the Eastern Sea, even though Yu, not thinking far enough ahead, had, in his normal honesty, once referred to him as "he," throwing a bit of confusion into the mix. But succeeding introductions, carefully modified, had (they hoped) drowned out the original gaffe. "Uhm, yes, I…" But he got no further.

The lead soldier turned to the ones who'd gasped. "I can't believe you! Here, the little lady is waiting for her husband, and now she's got eye tracks all over her! You, Yamada! Pull your eyes back in your head! We're supposed to be proper Imperial soldiers, and here you go, undressing this poor little pregnant woman with your eyes! Would you like a bunch'a strangers ogling _your_ wife?" He turned back to Maru. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'll personally punch each and every one of them in the mouth, once we get back to our quarters. Is...is there any way I could make up for their lack of manners?"

Hm, thought Asuramaru. _Here comes the fun part._ "Wellll, it's _really_ unnecessary, but if it'll make you feel better...there might be one thing...I told my _husband_ (it was oddly satisfying to refer to Yu like that; serve him right for all the trouble he'd caused) not to forget it, and I'm sure he won't, but he _is_ taking a while. I, er, I seem to be having a craving for…"

Inside the store: Yu had not gotten a cart, figuring he could carry the necessary items without it, and, of course, that meant that he was now finding that he needed half the store. "Yu?" said a voice from behind him. "Yuichiro Hyakuya? Is that you?" He turned to see Sayuri Hanayori, from his old outfit, Moon Demon Company, also shopping. "Yu! It's been so long!" She dropped what she was carrying, and pulled him into an embrace.

Yu and Sayuri had, in days gone by, been a couple. They'd parted their ways, amicably enough, before Yu was rotated to the base. Evidently, she'd also been rotated in herself.

He had a hard time holding onto his stuff while Sayuri embraced him so enthusiastically. He was having a hard time getting his breath; Sayuri was a strong little thing. She practically lifted him off the ground. "Oh, Yu! It's been a while!" She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "So...how've you been, Yu?" She let him go, and began picking her items up off the ground.

"Uhb, well, fine, Sayuri." He was acutely conscious of the Black Demon just outside the store, waiting for him. The last thing he wanted was to introduce Sayuri to Maru just then; even though they'd never actually met face to face, something told him that would Not Be A Good Idea. "I mean, you know...nothing you know _extraordinary_ going on in my life…" _Except I somehow brought a Black Demon over into the physical world, and now he's making my life a living hell. No, nothing unusual._

…

The ice cream parlor just across the mall hallway from the store: Two banana milkshakes, three banana splits, and a bowl of banana pudding later: "Wow, Mrs. Hyakuya. You can sure put it away!" said one of the soldiers.

"Shuttup, soldier!" Takahashi—and in fact, his whole platoon—had taken it upon themselves to personally see to "Mrs. Hyakuya's" complete and total banana satiation. Takahashi thought her belly looked bigger now. Well, considering all she'd just consumed, he could understand it. "The baby must be needing all that potassium! That's what such cravings are for! It's _natural._ "

"Sorry, sarge! I wasn't sayin nuthin' bad…"

"Oooooh…" moaned Asuramaru. He'd gone and done it again, but dammit! Those banana concoctions were just _so good!_

"We'd best be getting you back to your husband now. I'm sure he must be through with his shopping by now.

They rolled him, still moaning softly, back across the hallway. Yu was just then making his way out, with Sayuri in tow. She was telling him all about her upcoming reunion with her family, and how maybe he would like to come to—* Then she spied Asuramaru, and her jaw dropped.

"Sir, here," said Takahashi. "Hope you don't mind, but we couldn't resist your wife's request for some bananas. It's alright, isn't it? I mean, she was out here, all by herself..." Asuramaru was still moaning softly, trying to keep it all down.

"Oh, god." Yu face-palmed. The one thing Maru _didn't_ need now was more bananas. Yu wondered if he was like a goldfish. Surely not, though. On the other hand, who knew? Nobody really had any experience with Black Demons in the physical world. "Uh, well, uhm, thank you, I, er, guess." _What's done is done._ He took the handles of the wheelchair and began to shift it around, heading back to their quarters. He stuck his head down close to Maru's. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

Now, he thought, his secret was blown. Sayuri was standing there, just a few feet away, both hands over her mouth, looking at the demon, her eye flicking between Maru and Yu. There was no possibility for plausible deniability here. "Uh, Sayuri, This isn't what it looks like. I can explain…" But just then, in his misery, the semiconscious Black Demon threw his arms to the side, and Sayuri saw the ring.

And everything came together in her mind.

"Cousin." Hrm.

Wedding ring. Even more hrm.

Having a child out of wedlock brought with it no stigma in the Western State, but she knew other cultures were not as understanding. So what did an unwed girl do, when she got "in a family way"?

Why, she went far away, of course. Took a sabbatical from work or school. Special "education / training." Yeah, that was it. Went far away...and when she came back, she would no longer be pregnant. Of course. Problem solved.

Except for the baby…

Sayuri had absolutely no doubt whatsoever as to what had happened. In order to legitimize the child, get both girl and baby full military medical benefits, Yuichiro had secretly married the girl. He would be the one who'd raise the baby—and somehow, Sayuri just knew it would be a girl child—as the child's father. She could just see him, alone in his apartment, feeding the baby, burping her, changing her, putting her to bed, maybe reading her a bedtime story...and between raising the child and work, having no social life whatsoever, no chance to find someone for himself.

He'd be there for his little girl's grade-school piano recital. When she played "Juliet" in "Romeo and Juliet" in her high school's theatre, he'd be in the audience. When _his daughter_ graduated from college, he'd be there, in the audience, applauding, tears in his eye, as she waved her rolled-up diploma in the air. The girl would go on to greatness, becoming, perhaps, a great leader or even a doctor in the Western State...and her father, languishing away, all alone, perhaps in a retirement home somewhere, dreaming of how his life might have been…

Asuramaru was barely conscious. All that banana stuff! He'd had no idea humans made so many dishes from bananas. He had to try each and every one.

But just now, he was coming to awareness, aware of a veritable tsunami of positive emotions literally overwhelming him. He saw the Sayuri bitch, with whom Yu'd had that _relationship_ , yeah, _relationship_ , indeed. She probably couldn't _wait_ to get back in his pants. He had to get up and do something, put a stop to it...

But wait. Why should he care?

She was just standing there, hands clasped in front of her, her eyes overflowing with tears, looking steadfastly at Yu, who was trying to muster up a convincing lie to explain Asuramaru's presence—and not hearing a word he was saying. "Oh, Yu!" she exclaimed, right in the middle of his explanation, "You are such a _saint!_ " And she threw her arms around him. "Such a _saint!_ "

"Uhb, uh, saint, right...say, when did this happen now?"

….

Yu was silent the entire way back to his apartment, which was just as well, since Asuramaru was only semiconscious and couldn't have heard him anyway. Once back, he helped the now-even-more-stuffed Black Demon out of the wheelchair and into bed. "You know," he said, as Asuramaru's eyelids fluttered, "I was under the impression that we were trying to get _this_ ," and he poked Asuramaru's belly ("Owooo!" went the demon), "to go down? Or am I wrong?"

Asuramaru's lids fluttered some more. "So...many bananas. So...many…."

"Yeah, and you got most of them inside you right now." He sighed. "Well, I guess that's what I get for leaving you alone like that. I should've known better." Another sigh. If he'd left the Black Demon alone for five more minutes, he had no doubts but that the entire world would have been endangered, somehow. "Ah, it's late. Guess I'll be getting on to bed myself…" He started to loosen his tie.

"Y-Yu?"

"Hm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, God."

…

During the night: Asuramaru turned and twisted, trying to get comfortable. This was ridiculous.

Had he _no_ self-control? He knew what happened when he got around bananas...he literally _got around bananas_.

But they were just so good…

He twisted and turned. He knew Yu was angry with him for undoing all they'd accomplished so far by deceiving the soldiers into buying him food.

And he couldn't figure out the Sayuri bitch's emotions. They seemed to consist of love, but stronger and purer than anything he'd previously encountered. Love? Well, maybe, but he didn't know. Whatever it was, it pissed him off royally, and he couldn't figure out why. _Especially_ since they seemed directed at Yu.

He couldn't sleep. "Yu?"

" _ **What?**_ " Yu's tone of voice indicated his anger, as well. Probably he wasn't getting any sleep, either, on that tiny loveseat.

"Come rub my tummy for me."

"Rub it yourself!"

For a moment, Asuramaru thought he'd feel anger—after all, the mere human was actually _defying an order given to him by one of his betters_ , but the emotion he felt was not anger. He felt a tear coursing down the side of his head. Was Yu really going to, to just _abandon_ him in his Hour of Need? Had he forgotten all the times he'd had stood by _him?_ That angel, those curse pills…? Was all that just _gone?_ " _Please,_ Yu?"

Silence, and he thought for sure that Yu was just not going to answer. Then a sigh. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Presently, with a sleepy Yu rubbing Maru's tummy, Maru realized something: actually, Yu rubbing his tummy wasn't really what he'd wanted tonight.

Tonight, he'd really just wanted some company, some attention. "Th-thank you, Yu."

Yu did a double take. "W-what? Did I just hear you say…*?"

"Yeah, yeah, you did. I said, 'thank you.' Yes, I honestly said it." He tried to turn and _hrmph_ at the same time, but only served to evoke a spasm of pain in his abdomen. Then he lowered his eyes. "And, and I honestly meant it, too." And then the impossible occurred.

The Black Demon Asuramaru placed his hand on Yu's.

Yu thought for a moment. Maru didn't act like he was even aware of what he'd done. Yu looked up at the clock. No, the digital readout was still ticking away, just like it should. The mirror showed nothing but its normal reflection. Without moving, his eyes flicked towards the window: it was dark, but he couldn't see anything to indicate spacetime coming apart at the seams. Then he put his free hand up to Maru's forehead. "Can't tell if you've got a fever…"

Maru swatted at his hand. "I'm not sick! Well," he qualified, "I don't think I'm sick. I just…" Yu waited, still massaging Maru's belly. "What?! I just wanted to say thanks!" This, to Yu's expression. "Can't I say 'thanks' every once in a while?"

"No."

"Oh."

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Story, Part 1

Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End: Going Bananas

Chapter 3: The Story, Part 1

…

 _Don't own, okay? Though I could be said to own the story you are about to read._

…

Chapter 3: The Story, Part 1

Next morning: Asuramaru's tummy hadn't gone down one bit. "I don't understand," said Maru, looking at his distended belly. "Shouldn't it have gone down some? Unless…"

"What? Unless what?" "Unlessess" made Yu nervous.

"Well, we vampires _can_ go for weeks between feedings. The blood we take just becomes part of us—I mean, it doesn't collect in any one spot—but I never heard of any vampire actually eating solid food, especially this much...I don't know if…" And they had both looked at Maru's tummy.

 _Weeks?_

…

Yu came home from work the next day grumbling. "Don't know how much more of this I can take…"

"What's wrong?" Asuramaru looked up from where he'd been watching TV.

"What's wrong?! What's _right?_ It's not enough that I have to listen to the guys at work asking me when 'the blessed event' is gonna take place…"

"Do they _really_ think we're married, and _this_ —*" he pointed to the lump in his midsection"*—is our…" The Black Demon looked a little nauseated. "Our _child?_ "

"Evidently. That thing at the store the other day. Word got around, and, well. I suppose it's my own fault…"

"Well, of _course_ it's your own fault!"

"—Word _that you yourself helped to spread_ got around _._ An' now I got guys congratulating me—*"

"Congratulating you? On what?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"Now you _know_ I have to know!"

" _I'm_ better off with you not knowing!"

"Now you _absolutely positively know_ I have to know!"

"On having such a hot wife! Okay?! Satisfied?"

Pause. "You were right. I _was_ better off not knowing."

Yu paused himself, looking back at the demon, who was flipping through a tablet. A tiny smirk made its way across his face. "So...you admit I _was_ right about something? For once?"

"Being right in the past doesn't make up for being so wrong in the present. Try again, human." Yu just sighed. He knew he'd never really win one of those little contests with the demon.

Yu had pulled out his work clothes, and started to slip his shirt off. Then he stopped, and just looked at Asuramaru, lying there on the bed, in his little pink pajamas. "What are you looking at me for, human?"

"Never mind," he said, stepping into the other room to change.

….

"Yu, I'm hungry. When's dinner?"

At the moment, Yu was puttering around in the kitchen, a bag of chips in his hand. "How can you possibly be hungry?"

"I don't know, but I am! Fix something!"

"You don't need any more! You'll explode! I'll be scraping bits and pieces of Ashura Tepes off the walls for weeks!"

"I'm dying of starvation out here! Meanwhile, you're in there, eating chips and dip…" Yu could swear he heard a sniffle. "Oh, _snap._ " Maru knew all his buttons, of course.

He had to help Maru to the dinner table. "I don't understand how you can put it away with, with... _that."_ He gestured to Maru's protruding belly.

"Shuttup! You think I understand it any better? Nobody—vampire _or_ demon—has ever been in this kind of predicament before! There's no— _oof!_ —precedent!" He applied himself to his food, and had soon finished his plate, licking it clean. "That was awful," he said.

"Of course it was."

Bedtime: Yu had essentially surrendered the bed to Asuramaru, and was actually getting used to sleeping on the tiny couch in the living room. Well, kind of. "Yu?"

He twisted and groaned. "Yes, Maru?"

"I can't sleep."

"And that's my problem because?"

"C'mon, Yu."

He sighed again. He got up and went into the bedroom. The Black Demon was in bed, wearing his little pink pajamas Yu had bought for him, way back when the universe sorta made sense. The blouse part was pulled up over his belly. His expression was miserable. "I can't sleep, Yu. Read me a bedtime story."

Yu came over and sat by him on the bed. "I can't believe this. You ate too many bananas—which is somehow my fault—now you can't sleep, and I guess that's my fault, too?" The demon just nodded. "I figured. Don't bother trying to figure out some convoluted rationale for it; I'll just accept it as is, okay? I'm tired." He rubbed his face and yawned. "And now you want me to read you a bedtime story? I'm having a hard time processing all this."

Maru pulled on his arm. Yu was wearing just his sleep pants. "C'mon, Yu. You read me a bedtime story once. Something about that old human war?" Yu had once read a bit of the Peloponnesian War to Maru, when he'd first arrived. It had served to put the demon to sleep. Well, that sorta figured, he thought.

"Okay, okay, already. Stop pulling on me." He got up and went to his small bookshelf by the wall.

Yuichiro Hyakuya really didn't have an extensive bookshelf. Most of his books were military manuals, with a few "etc's" thrown in. He'd never had a childhood worth mentioning, so he'd never developed a fondness for literature for its own sake. But... "Hm. What's this?" He pulled a thin book from his bookrack. "I don't remember seeing this anywhere."

"What is it?"

Yu was looking intently at the book. "It's called, 'The Lonely Vampire Prince.' The author's name is smudged out." He opened the book.

"You're making that up! There's no such book! You're just making fun of me!"

"I am not! Look for yourself! Oh, right, forgot." Maru could read some ancient languages, but not modern ones. As a mental concept, a spirit being, for over a thousand years, he'd never had the opportunity to learn new languages. It effectively made him illiterate in modern society. "Anyway, look at the cover." And Maru looked.

It showed a vampire, in full classical regalia, black evening suit, white ruffled shirt (which was sure to get covered in blood, first thing, thought Asuramaru; not very practical), black cape with red lining...being carried, bridal style, by a young blonde woman wearing a pink ballroom gown. She had a crystal tiara on her head, and looked to be bored stiff. The vampire in her arms was poking her cheek, a sly grin on his face.

Maru took the book and opened it. Although he couldn't read it, he could see the pictures. The first one showed the vampire, in his black tuxedo and high-collared cape, standing on the bulwarks of a castle, propping his elbows on the balcony, chin resting on his intertwined fingers, looking off into the distance, somewhat wistfully, Asuramaru thought. Then it struck him that the vampire in the picture bore a strong resemblance to himself. "Okay, you made this book up. Ha ha. Very funny. I'll give you points for creativity—*"

"Maru, I swear to you, I've never seen that book before now! I don't know how it got there...I know I never bought anything like this."

"Yeah, big words, but this...this picture looks too much like me! So that means you drew it! You had to have!"

"Maru, do you really think I can draw anywhere near this good? Besides, when have I had time to, to just make a book like this? I mean, doing that would take some work, some time, right? When have you seen me doing it?" Which was true, Maru realized. The apartment, though spacious enough for one person, was really not big enough for two, certainly not big enough for either of them to keep away from each other. Aside from the bathroom, neither of them really had any privacy from each other.

"Well," _hrmphed_ Maru, deciding to move on, at least for now. "What does it say?"

Yu was looking at the book in honest amazement. He knew he'd never bought such a book. Where had it come from? "Well, it _is_ a bedtime story. You _did_ say you wanted me to read you a bedtime story, and here it is." Maru thought he seemed distracted, looking at the book. "Can't make out the author…"

"Well, read it to me!" Even if Yu _had_ manufactured the book, somehow, it still was the bedtime story he'd demanded the crazy human read to him. So… "Here." Maru patted the opposite side of the bed, there being no chair in the bedroom. "Sit here and read it to me."

"Alright, alright, already!" He got in the bed on the far side, away from Maru. "Okay. 'The Lonely Vampire Prince.'

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a vampire prince. He lived all alone in a great big castle in a dark forest. There was nothing else there in the castle. There were no snakes or rats, no frogs or toads. There weren't even any spiders or bugs. There weren't even any animals in the forest outside. The prince was all alone.

"But he didn't know he was alone. He'd always been alone, with no one to talk to. He would have talked to the moss growing on the inside of the castle, but there was no moss. There was nothing." Yu cleared his throat.

"Don't stop," urged Asuramaru, "this is getting interesting."

"Okay, okay.

"The vampire prince spent his days watching the dark forest outside his castle. He watched the leaves fall from the trees and made mental bets on which ones would fall next. It was fun to watch the patterns they made on the forest floor, in the time when the seasons changed, but it was also sad, because he knew that soon there'd be no leaves to watch. Well, he could always watch pine needles, but it wasn't the same."

"Keep...going…" said Maru in a subdued voice. Yu didn't notice.

"From the very tip-top tower of his castle, he could see, far in the distance, the lights of some of the humans' cities. He knew, even though he'd never been to one, that humans congregated in those cities, where they bought and sold stuff, and went to parties, had good times, and did other human things. He really didn't care. Such things were not for him."

"Yay, prince," went Maru, who, without really thinking about it, had laid down next to Yu, up against him, his head on the pillow. "That's the spirit!"

"At least, that's what he told himself."

"Oh."

"But one day, the prince heard a noise in his forest. There was someone singing! But who? Oh, and the picture changes. You wanna see?"

"Yeah." And Maru raised up enough to see a picture of the prince, still in his old-world evening attire, perking up, standing on the highest parapet of the tallest tower of his castle. The prince was shielding his eyes against the dying rays of the sun, clearly looking off into the distance. "Okay, go on reading."

"The prince was ecstatic. 'Finally!' He said. 'There is someone here! I will go and descend upon them like the angel of death, bite them on the neck and drink their blood! It will be so much fun!' And so, he gathered his cape around him, and off he went.

"Meanwhile, in another part of the dark forest, a young blonde girl was picking flowers and singing to herself. She was wearing a pink gown and had a diamond tiara on her head. The prince alighted on the top of a tall tree. She didn't see him. 'There she is,' thought the prince, 'my prey! Heh heh heh!' And he rubbed his hands together.

"He fell out of the sky and landed right at her feet. 'Ah, my lovely!—*"

"Quit with the accent, already! Nobody talks that way!"

"Sorry, just trying to make it realistic. Anyway, 'Ah, my lovely! I am a vampire prince! You have invaded my forest, and now I will bite you on the neck and drink your blo—*!'

"But she shoved him off. 'Keep your hands and fangs to yourself! Don't you see I am a princess?'

"'So?' asked the vampire prince, lowering his cape—*" Yu saw Maru's look, "Hey, I swear to you, I'm just reading what the book says!"

"Go on," muttered Maru

"Anyway, 'lowering his cape. 'What does that mean?'

"'It means you can't touch me without permission! I'm royalty, after all!'

"'So?' the vampire prince said again, drawing himself up, to his full height. 'So am I. I'm a vampire prince. Now, I will bite you on the ne—*'

"'Then you oughtta know about the rules!'

"'Rules? What rules? And quit interrupting me. It's rude.'

"'You are so totally out of touch! Don't you know there's _rules_ about this sort of thing?'

"'Huh? _Rules?_ About me biting your neck?'

"Yes! Don't tell me you haven't read the rule book?' Her expression was crafty and challenging.

"'Again, he drew himself up to his tallest of tall. 'Of course I've read the rule book! I just...forgot a few things, that's all."

"Oh, no, prince," moaned Asuramaru, three-quarters asleep at Yu's side, "don't let her take you there. Just bite her and be done with it…" Yu looked down, almost affectionately, at his demonic guest.

"Well, anyway," he said, sliding out of bed, "that should be enough for tonight." He put the book back on the bookshelf. He went over and saw to his guest's comfort. Maru was fast asleep, a rare smile on his face. He looked to be at peace. Yu shook his head in wonder. When asleep, Maru looked to be just like any other person. There was no trace of the evil mirth, greed, and need for domination he'd come to associate with the demon. Could all that be just a facade, a "tough guy" attitude designed to take on an uncaring world? Yu didn't know anything about Maru's life, whether as a demon, or vampire, or, he guessed, ordinary human. He must've been human at one point, mustn't he? But now, with all the cares and woes of the world temporarily lifted from him, was he seeing the real Asuramaru?

Nah. He was probably just an asshole.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests

Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End

Chapter 4: Unexpected Guest(s)

…

 _Well, here we go again. Please read and review!_

…

Chapter 4: Unexpected Guest(s)

The next night: "'So the rule book says you can't touch me without royal permission. Do you have royal permission?'"

"'I'm a PRINCE, dammit!' Say, that word shouldn't be a children's book, should—*"

"Never mind! Just keep reading!"

"Okay, okay. 'I'm a PRINCE, dammit! I don't NEED royal permission! I'm my OWN royal permission, and this is MY forest!'

"'Oh, really? Where's the proof? Show me the proof of ownership. For that matter, show me proof that you're a prince.'"

"Oh, no," moaned Maru, drowsing by Yu's side. "Don't go for it, prince. Just bite her, already."

"'Proof? Whaddaya mean, "proof"?'

"'Yes, _proof._ The title. You say you own this forest...prove it! Show me the title!'

"'There is no 'title'! I've always owned this forest! This is my forest, and you're trespassing! So now I will bite you on the—*'

"—'on the neck,' yes, yes, I've heard it a million times already, you're like a broken record. Except the rules say you can't.'

"'Why can't I?'

"Her expression turned crafty ( _"oh, no, prince, quick, bite her!"_ ). 'Am I your prisoner?'

"He drew back. 'Well, no, not exactly…'

"'Then the only other thing I can be is your guest!' She pulled out a voluminous book out of her back pocket.

"'You always carry that thing around with you?' he asked. 'Just when you're roaming the forest picking flowers?'

"'Of course I do. Doesn't everybody? Now shuttup, and let me read it to you. Chapter 13, Section 131-B, subheading 'guests': If one is not a prisoner, then one is a guest. Guests _must be respected_ and provided for, _provided for,'_ she emphasized, 'for a period of at least and not less than three weeks.' So that means, I'm your guest for three weeks! And you have to treat me like one.'

"He looked at her with disgust. 'What if I just said, 'shoo! Get on down the road with you!' You wouldn't be my guest then, would you?'

"But the girl just crossed her arms. 'It's too late for that. You've already said I'm your guest. Now I _can't_ leave. I'm not allowed. It's against the Rules!'" _("Oh, no!"_ moaned Maru, _"it's too late!"_ )

…..

The next night: Maru was actually getting used to Yu reading to him from the children's book each night prior to going to sleep. He wondered about that book, though. He'd thumbed through it multiple times while Yu was out, and, yes, it looked to be a legitimate commercial book, printing, stamping, and everything. But the pictures did look...awfully familiar.

He couldn't get over how the "vampire prince" resembled him so closely. Of course, he wouldn't be caught _dead_ in that kind of outfit. Did humans really think vampires had such poor fashion sense?

And...most disturbing of all...the princess sorta resembled a female version of Yu.

 _Nah. No way in hell._ He turned the page.

 _Just...absolutely...no...way…_

 _Couldn't possibly be._

He sneaked another look at the picture.

Yu came in, doffed his clothes, donned his sleep pants, brushed his teeth, all the while preparing for bed. Maru looked on, arms crossed, from his vantage point in Yu's bed. He was already in his pajamas, and was watching Yu impatiently. "C'mon, Yu. I wanna know what happens next."

"Okay, okay." And he got the book out, settling down beside the demon, who gathered in close by his side. It was completely lost on them both that not all that long ago, Asuramaru would never have allowed himself to be so close to any "filthy human." "Alright." He paused a moment, glancing down at the little demon lying next to him, with his distended belly. The way he looked...the couple they sorta made...was somewhat endearing, in a perverted sort of way...he shook his head. _Getting soft there, Yu. Better watch it, or he'll have your soul._

But just as Yu was about to begin, there was a chime at the door. He looked at Maru, who looked back and shrugged. He went to the door and opened it. "Surprise!" Sayuri sang out, "I figured you two couldn't come to my family reunion, so I brought the reunion to you! AND a baby shower, too!" And, to Yu and Maru's horrified gaze, Sayuri's whole family, who'd been crowding behind her surged around her into Yu's apartment like a human flood.

"Oh, gods," face-palmed Asuramaru.

…

Another universe, an artificial moonlet known to its inhabitants and many others as "Olympus": "We have to hurry. You've seen the devastation Chaos can cause, just by being somewhere. Dr. McLemore? Have you any sort of lock on his vector?"

The stocky scientist looked up at the huge screen. "It's really hard to say, Ben," she replied. "But we know he tends to zero in on populated planets, particularly those with humanoid inhabitants. So I'm scanning for any populated planets in that 'brane, any relatively close to his sphere of influence…"

…

"No, no, Sayuri, it's alright! It's just...Maru's a little shy about...some things, you know. _Intimate_ stuff. Hi—that is, I mean to say, _her_ culture…" Yu was trying desperately to keep Sayuri from hauling Maru into the bathroom to try on some nightgowns ("Honestly, Yu! Did you really think _pajamas_ were the thing for that tummy? She needs something that's got some room in it, something that'll _expand_ a bit!"). "Look, let me give 'em to, to her. Yeah, c'mon, Maru." And he dragged an astonished, and highly embarrassed Black Demon, still pajama-clad, with his belly pushing through his pajama top, into the main bathroom. Behind them, a clearly disappointed Sayuri began organizing the party.

In the bathroom: "And just _what,_ " the demon's voice could have curled wallpaper, "do you think is gonna happen in _here?"_

"Well, we can't take the chance she'll see your, er," he gestured awkwardly, "equipment, now can we? So, _I'll_ have to 'help'"—he made air quotes—"you change."

"My _equipment?"_

"Yeah, you know."

There was silence for a moment, as the two regarded each other, there in the small bathroom, Maru clutching the nightgown. He gave the human a long, long look. "Oh, I sincerely hope to all the gods you don't think _you're_ going to—"

"Oh, I definitely _am!_ Now hurry up and get into that thing! We don't have too long, or she'll get suspicious!

There was a moment when the little demon just stood there, practically dancing with nervousness. Then, "Well, _turn the fuck around!"_

Outside: "Oh, and _here's_ a perfect place for the bassinet! Right by the bed! Of course, they'll probably want to move it—*"

"Sayuri, are you sure about this color scheme?" Sayuri's cousin fretted. "I mean, you've got everything so _pink._ What if it's a boy?"

"Trust me, it'll be a girl. Don't know how I know that, but I do." She thought for a moment, looking around the room. "You know, they really could use some new curtains...maybe something in pink...and, hmm...I wonder if Maru plans on breastfeeding the baby...have to remember to ask..."

…..

The bathroom. "Okay. You can turn around now." Yu turned around to see a _very_ pissed-off and muttering Black Demon wearing a fetching pink nightgown with fluffy white lace trim that exposed his shoulders and dipped just below his chin. Once again, Yu was struck by an oddity: Maru was male (he guessed), but he seemed to have some sort of _swelling_ or something on his chest. Whatever they were, they weren't boobs, either man or standard. At least, not exactly. What _were_ they?

And—heh—what did they look like?

"I don't like that emotion that just crossed your mind, human. My eyes are _up here._ "

But the gown fit him perfectly. Somehow, Sayuri or whoever had helped her pick it out, had guessed Asuramaru's exact height, and the gown came down just to his feet. "Good. Maybe once Sayuri sees that it fits so well, she'll leave well enough alone. That is, once we've opened all the presents."

"'Presents'? I get presents?" said Asuramaru, happily. "You didn't say anything about presents!"

"They'll be baby-oriented presents, Maru. Don't get your hopes up."

Meanwhile, outside, Sayuri had stumbled into the living room. She saw the pillows and blankets Yu had put there, for when he eventually went to bed. It wasn't a difficult equation to solve. Was Yu actually not sleeping in the same bed as his...wife? Her estimation of him rose even further. Of course he wouldn't take advantage of the poor pregnant girl's plight like that. Yes, that was just Yu: self-sacrificing to the max. But...he had needs, too, didn't he?

Hmmm…

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

Owari No Seraph / Seraph of the End: Going Bananas

Going Bananas: Chapter 5: The Party

…..

 _Don't own, okay._

 _Reviews would be very welcome._

…

Chapter 5: The Party

It was well past midnight when Sayuri shoo'd her family out the door. "Just remember, you two, we're expecting you for dinner tomorrow!"

"Yeah, like we'll actually come," muttered Asuramaru, still wearing the pink nightgown. If he never saw the color "pink" ever again…

"Ah, that's alright, Maru. I guess, some people…" He turned around, scratching his head so Maru wouldn't see his face.

"Some people _what?"_

"Well, I mean, after all Sayuri and her family did for us, it _would_ be mannerly to go."

"Are you saying I don't have any manners?"

"I never said that!"

"But you thought it! I could practically see it bouncing around in that enormous empty space that passes for your mind!"

"Now, Maru, don't get up—*"

"What," growled Maru, "are _you_ gonna wear?"

…

They arrived precisely on time for dinner the following day. Maru had, with a little persuasion from Yu, decided to wear the "maternity clothes" he'd received the previous night: loose fitting sweatpants and expandable white top. He was still clearly seething, but, to his credit, did make an effort to conceal it. He even managed to smile, slightly, when Sayuri opened the door. "Hi, you two! Come on in, we're just setting the table!"

Dinner was uneventful, though Maru did notice that Sayuri sat right next to Yu, on the opposite side to him, and monopolized Yu's entire time with what, to Maru, sounded like inconsequential chatter. He was getting another "vibe" from the girl that he didn't like. Something to do with him and Yu and their situation. He did wish the girl would just go away and leave his human alone. What was _with_ her, anyway?

But still. He was too busy showing off his chopstick skills, being quite proud of having mastered what was, to him, a completely foreign way of eating. As a vampire, he'd never needed eating utensils, having a built-in set, and as a demon, not even needing those to soak in all those lovely negative emotions. So for him, it was a big accomplishment. It annoyed him how no-one seemed to take notice of that. But then, most things in this hellish mortal world seemed to annoy him, so he just sighed and accepted it.

"You seem quite adept with those," said Sanome, Sayuri's cousin, who was seated next to him. Well, maybe somebody noticed. Good. They ought to.

"Yes, er, we, we don't use them where I come from. It took me a while to get the hang of it.

"Really? Where do you come from?" _Whoops!_ Somehow, he and Yu had never covered that part!

"Uhm, er…" Somehow, just saying "The Astral Plane" didn't sound right at all. "Uhm, Astralia?"

Sanome shook her head. "Can't say I've ever heard of it."

"It's, uh, very far away."

Just as Sanome opened her mouth to say something else Asuramaru was reasonably certain he'd regret, Sayuri's other cousin, along with her husband, entered carrying two large trays. Sayuri was still talking to Yu. "Dessert, anyone?" And Sayuri's cousin began placing small bowls in front of the celebrants.

Maru stared, mesmerized. Then, without taking his eyes off his bowl, he reached over and plucked at Yu's sleeve. "Y-Yu? Uh, l-little help here?"

Yu's attention was finally drawn back to his "wife." For a moment, he didn't understand what he was seeing. It looked like Maru was staring, fixedly, at the bowl in front of him with what looked to be a cross between horror and fascination. Then it dawned on him.

"Dessert" was chocolate covered bananas.

Maru shook himself visibly, then looked away from the table, closing his eyes tightly shut. Yu didn't hesitate. He could only guess what sheer force of will it must have taken the poor demon to deliberately look away from his Favorite Thing in the Whole Wide World and Possibly Beyond. He scooped him up, picking him up bodily. "Uh, Sayuri? Where, uhm, which way is the restroom?" Maru kept his eyes scrunched shut, clutching the front of Yu's shirt.

"What's wrong, Yu? Is Maru not feeling well?" She got up and led him to the nearest bathroom.

"It's, uh, complicated." He angled them both into the bathroom. Sayuri followed, standing just inside the door. "See..." Now how to put this? "Maru's got this, er, condition. She's allergic to bananas, but a side effect is that she craves 'em. But she can't eat any. But she, uh, really really wants 'em. It's uh, kinda like an addiction, in a way."

Sayuri gasped. "Ohmy _god_ _._ And the desserts… Oh, yeah." She straightened up, turning away from the two of them. "No problem. I've got some chocolate pudding...she can have chocolate, right? Okay, then, that's settled…" She moved away from the door, going back into the common dining room.

Yu put Maru on the floor. The Black Demon just stood there, up against him, still clutching the lapels of his jacket, eyes still firmly closed. "Maru? It's okay, the bad old bananas are gone…" He stroked Maru's hair, marveling at its touch. How could any guy, any _male_ , have such wonderfully silky-smooth hair?

Slowly, Maru began to unclench. Bit by bit he opened his eyes, as though not trusting Yu's word that the bananas were gone. "Y-Yu?"

"I'm here, Maru."

He practically collapsed up against Yu. "I fucking _hate_ this world." There was no strength in his voice, just a calm statement of fact.

Yu reached down and pulled Maru's chin up, so he could look his...friend?...in the eyes. Those ruby red eyes that he'd once thought looked so sinister, and yet so cool at the same time, now had an empty, haunted look in them. "My poor little demon," said Yu, crushing Maru gently to his chest, holding him and rocking him back and forth. "C'mon. I'm taking you home."

The pair made the polite thank-yous and you-must-come-over-to-our-place-sometimesess. Sayuri followed them out the door. "Maru? Did, did I do something wrong?" Maru could see how important this was to her. "I mean, if I did, please accept my apologies…" Yu held his breath; this was the best time for the demon to say something hurtful, to cause the negative emotions he thrived upon.

"N-no, Sayuri, you...you didn't do anything like that. It's just...as Yu said, this condition...there's no way you could have known. I'm the one who should be sorry." Yu stared at him in amazement. Was this the same Black Demon who'd tormented him unmercifully all these years? "I hope I didn't spoil your party."

Sayuri hugged Maru, to the latter's great surprise. "Now don't even think like that. You did nothing of the sort. We'll do this again sometime soon, minus the bananas." She released Maru. "Now, before you two go…" She went into the next room, and came back with a middle aged woman in green. "Aunt Sasume? Yu and Maru are gonna have to leave. You said you'd wanted to…?" Maru and Yu looked on in puzzlement.

Sayuri's aunt bent down and put an ear to Maru's tummy. "Ooh!" she exclaimed, "I can hear its heartbeat!"

" _You can?"_ chorused both Yu and Maru simultaneously. Maru looked at Yu, who needed no interpreter to tell what _that_ look meant. _What've you_ _done_ _to me, mortal?_

"Of course. Here, Sayuri, listen right here." She blocked out a spot on Maru's tummy with her fingers. "See? Hear that?"

A look of wonder passed over Sayuri's features. "Ooooh. Yeah, I can hear it too!" She listened a moment longer. "Yeah...heartbeat's a little fast. That means it'll be a girl for sure. Girls' heart rates are always a little faster than boys."

The look Maru sent towards Yu also needed no spoken content: _You and I are_ _so_ _gonna have_ _such_ _a long talk about this._

Yu was already in "cringe" mode.

…..

Back at Yu's apartment: Yu ducked as a small statuette flew past him, shattering against the far wall. " _Maru! Will you just calm down for a minute? No, NOT THE VID-*!"_ He ducked again as his precious video player sailed past.

"Don't know _how_ you did it, human, but you did! You must have!" He looked around for more stuff to throw. The curse chains wouldn't let him attack Yu directly, but he could still throw everything within reach.

"Maru, you can't possibly be thinking you're _actually pregnant!_ There's no way!" He counted off the points on his hand. "First, you're the wrong sex. That's the biggest thing. And next, you _can't_ be pregnant, 'cos, 'cos we, we've never even done the fun stuff! So you can't _possibly_ be pregnant!"

"The 'fun stuff'?" Maru was breathing hard. "I _can't believe_ I _clearly heard_ you say ' _the fun stuff'_! Human, I don't know how you managed it, but somehow-*" His eyes widened. "The spell. The spell you used to bring me over! It's somehow done this to me! _You've_ done this to me! All of this is some sick mortal joke!" A vase flew past Yu's head, and he ducked. "Well, tell me this then: _what did they hear? Huh? What were your trashy friends listening to?!"_

"They _must_ have been hearing your _own_ heartbeat. I mean, unless there's something about Black Demons and bananas that neither of us knows. Look," said Yu, still in a crouch, ready to protect his head. "There's only one way to settle this whole thing once and for all." Now he had Maru's full attention. "We have to get you to someone with the medical technology to do a full scan. That's the only way." He sat down on the bed and motioned for Maru to join him.

"I thought you said that wasn't a good idea."

"Maybe not…" He thought furiously. "But maybe...maybe with the right connections…the right person..." He looked down at the little demon, sitting disconsolately by him on the bed. Maru looked so downcast...he could only imagine how he'd feel, in like circumstances. Not only out of his environment which he'd lived in for longer than most nations had been in existence, but also—perhaps?— _knocked up_ as well. Could things actually get worse for him? How would _he_ react, in such a situation? He put his arm around him. Maru didn't seem to object. In fact, he actually leaned against Yu's shoulder. "Look, Maru. I don't know what's going on here, but I'm sure you're not pregnant. I mean, there's just no way. But, no matter what, _no matter what,_ I am _not_ leaving you high and dry. I'm sticking with you on this."

He could barely hear the Black Demon's voice. "You talk like you think I _am_ pregnant. You believe it. Admit it. You do."

Yu paused a second. Then, "No, Maru, I don't believe you're pregnant." _But that lump has gotten bigger…_ "I'm just saying, no matter what, I'll stick with you."

"Thank you, Yu. You're a good friend.

"Better than I deserve."

"Huh?" This was the last thing he'd expected.

"You are. You've consistently gone out of your way to help me when you had no real reason to. At first, I thought it was guilt...but all you've done... goes _beyond_ guilt. So yeah, you're keeping your promise. Belatedly, but you are keeping it."

Yu thought about that for a long time.

…..

That night: Yu was preparing for bed in his usual way, with Asuramaru waiting impatiently in bed. "C'mon, Yu. I wanna see what happens next." Truth to tell, Yuichiro himself was curious as to what this night's reading would reveal.

He came and settled into his usual position on the far side of the bed from Asuramaru, got out the book, turned to his bookmark… "Okay, here we go.

"The first few days of the Princess's stay were hell. Then it got worse. She demanded the largest room in the castle, the most opulent window dressings, the softest bed, the shaggiest carpet. The prince was hard pressed to keep up with her constant stream of demands. 'And I definitely want the finest cuisine, of course! I _am_ a princess, after all!' Now, how, would he, a vampire, provide Princess Pest, here, with mortal food?

"He'd just have to go into town, into one of the cities nearby. Fortunately, money wasn't a problem for him, as he was quite wealthy. Still, he was keenly aware that the Princess, his _guest_ , was certainly living well. Oh, well. He guessed that was normal. Sorta.

"At mealtime: the Princess had just finished eating, and was daintily dabbing at the corners of her mouth, when he spoke up. 'You know, I don't think we've been properly introduced.' He looked at her craftily. 'Isn't there something in the Rules about introductions?'

"She looked up, somewhat guiltily, he thought. 'Hm. I think there is. Well, I am the Princess Viola de La Carine. You may call me, 'Her royal Majesty, the Princess Viola de La Carine.'

"'That last is a little too long. I'm gonna call you 'Viola.' Take it or leave it.'

"She grumped, but accepted it. 'Alright. At least it's better than 'Hey, you!' Now what's _your_ name, Mister O So High and Mighty Vampire Prince?'

"'I'm...' He trailed off. 'You know, it's been so long since I had anyone to talk to, I've forgotten my own name. That's...troubling to me.'

"She gaped at him. 'You don't remember your _own name_?'

"'Apparently not.'

"She picked up her ever-present rule book and thumbed through it. 'Huh. Well, there's nothing in here about what to call someone who's forgotten his own name. I...guess you could just call yourself whatever name you like.'

"'Hm,' he mused, chin in hand. 'I'm certain I have a name. It'll come to me later, I guess.

"'For now, though, just call me the Vampire Prince. Or VP for short.'

"Vee Pee,' she laughed. 'Catchy. I like it.'"

"Vee Pee?" questioned Maru, snuggled up close by Yu's side. If asked, as Yu had, on two occasions, he would have claimed he was "cold." Yu was coming not to believe that—it was actually rather warm in the room—but he wasn't sure what the alternative was. "That's a pretty shitty nickname. I guess 'Maru's' better," he sighed.

Truth was, Yu reflected, the Black Demon's whole demeanor had changed markedly since Sayuri's party. He no longer seemed as hostile as he had been. He didn't even carp about Yu's cooking anymore. He seemed somewhat subdued, and that worried Yu.

"Well, anyway, that's enough for tonight. Think you can get to sleep now?"

"Yeah." But as Yu was getting up, he said, "Yu?"

"Hm?"

"Would you...would you mind staying here tonight?"

" _Huh?"_

"I _said_ , would you stay here tonight? With...with me?" At Yu's astonished expression, he added, "Please?" For some reason, Yu found he couldn't refuse.

Later on that night, as they slept, each on his own side of the bed, Yu was awakened by Maru's voice. "No, no! Stop! I...don't!… I won't! Don't!" He thrashed around in his sleep.

Yu did the only thing he could think of to do: he rolled over and gathered Maru up in his arms. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's just a dream, Maru. Just a nightmare." All the while wondering what could give Asuramaru, the giver of nightmares, a nightmare of his own.

Maru's eyes opened, his expression wild, and Yu started to draw back from him, when the demon suddenly threw his arms around the surprised mortal and pulled him close, his head tight against Yu's chest. Yu could hear him sobbing, feel him shuddering as he cried.

What th-*? "Maru? W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Maru's reaction was scaring _him._

Maru sniffled mightily, wiping his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his pink pajamas. Even though the nightgown Sayuri had given him fit better, he seemed to prefer the pajamas Yu had bought for him. "I...I'm not crying. I, I just...I'm allergic, that's all." He sniffled again, releasing Yu and rolling back over to his side of the bed. "Just keep your distance, human. I'm probably allergic to you."

Yu sensed this wasn't the time or place to push the issue.

But if this kept up...he'd make one.

…

The next day: "Boy," said Maru, sitting on the couch as Yu dressed, "That must'a been one _hell_ of a razor cut." Yu had come out of the bathroom sporting a bandage on his neck.

"It's not that," said Yu. Then he went back in the bathroom and came back out with a bulb of blood, such as the vampires in the Western State normally received their blood. He thrust it out to Maru. "Here. Drink up."

" _Huh?"_ _Totally_ unexpected.

"I know you need blood, and it would be...awkward for you to get it from the blood bank, the way they normally do." Which was true. Asuramaru, having no form of ID, couldn't just walk up to the bank and request a bulb of blood. "So, I figured this is the only way."

"Yu...you siphoned off _your own blood_ to give to me? That's…" Maru never took his eyes off Yu, even as he accepted the bulb. "Yu, people don't _do_ that."

" _This_ people did. Now here. Drink up before it gets cold."

It might have been Maru's imagination, but Yu's blood tasted...especially sweet, almost intoxicating.

Yeah, probably just his imagination.

But even if so _...why?_

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6: Strangeness in the Proportion

Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End: Chapter 6: Going Bananas: Strangeness in the Proportion

…..

 _Don't, you know._

 _Always read the prequels. You never know who you'll meet._

 _..._

 _Also, I give credit to pinkdiamond1362 over at Deviantart. I was inspired pinkdiamond1362's portrait, ".:Owari no Seraph AU:. Vamp!Yuu and Vamp!Ashura's perhaps-implied(?) relationship(?). I strongly suggest you look it up. The artist has real talent._

...

Chapter 6: Going Bananas: Strangeness in the Proportion

…..

The next day: "So the Vampire Prince journeyed into the city in search of mortal food for his unwanted guest. He really had no idea how to select such things; he saw some humans squeezing some of the avocados, and tried that himself (though he had no idea what to look for), but only succeeded in crushing them with his greater strength, then having to pay for them. That was a bit aggravating; did _humans_ have to go through all this?. Then he had an idea. Maybe the princess would feel more at home if she had something from her old rooms, there in the palace. Maybe she wouldn't give him such a hard time, if she did.

So he had a gift vendor wrap an empty box, and, stuffing his cape inside his waistband and shirt, went up to the palace. 'Yes, uhm, I'm here to bring the Princess a gift. I was told to deliver it to her personally.'

'Humph,' grumped the guards. 'Well, you're not on anyone's list, so I guess it's okay. Ask one of the attendants where her room is.'

He carried the empty box up to the second floor, as directed. Then he accosted one of the maids. 'Excuse me, but could you tell me where the Princess Viola de la Carine's quarters are?'

'You mean you haven't heard?'

'Heard what?'

'The princess. She's gone missing, and nobody can find her.'

 _Hmmm_ , thought the vampire prince. _I_ know where to find her. But something told him to be cautious. 'Well, I've still been instructed to leave this in her room. Can you direct me?'

'It's down this way.' And she led him down the hallway to a doorway that looked like it could use some work. 'How do I get in?'

'There's no key. Just push the door open.'

No key? He had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

He pushed the door open...and gasped.

The room was...bare. There was a cot over by one corner, next to a window that had been boarded up except for a very small aperture. A small table was on the other side, with a hard wooden chair. On the table was a wheel of cheese and a loaf of bread. There was no carpet, no furnishings of any kind. He wouldn't have put prisoners in a room like this; it was practically a dungeon.

There was nothing to take back. No mementos, no objects, no statuary...no, wait. Over by the table was a small framed picture. It showed a man and a woman, dressed in regal clothes, the man wearing a crown. He stuffed it into a pocket, left his "gift," and hustled out the door.

The same maid was still out there. "Excuse me, but do I have the correct room? This is the room of the Princess Viola de la Carine, isn't it?'

The woman looked at him oddly. 'You mean you don't know?' He shook his head, a gesture mimicked by the man 'A sad case. Her father was the king, her mother the queen. They both died suddenly…' And here she leaned in closer, 'under mysterious circumstances. Then her cousin-or, at least, he claimed to be her cousin-came in, claiming the throne as the only rightful heir. The princess was very young at the time.

'Ever since, he has ruled Valdavia with an iron hand. No criticism, no what he called 'defying the crown.' Then the princess disappeared some days ago...and many believe she may have been the victim of foul play. Either that, or she saw how things were, and managed to, well, escape. No one's heard a word from her for weeks now.'

'I seeeee,' he said…'"

"Uh oh," said Maru, curled up close to Yu. "I don't like the way this is going..."

"Back to his castle in the dark forest. 'I brought those groceries you wanted, but I have to warn you: I've no idea how to cook them.' At her look, he simply pointed to his mouth, his fangs. 'I _am_ a vampire, after all. We don't usually cook our food.'

"'Never mind,' she said, busying herself with putting things in certain places. That struck him as odd, but…

"Dinnertime: The Vampire Prince and his 'guest' were at the long table that was the only one available. 'You actually got some things right for a change,' she said, daintily daubing at the corners of her mouth. 'I'm impressed.'

" _Okay,_ he guessed to himself, _showtime._ 'I chanced by your old room at the palace,' he said. She started, eyes growing big. 'I thought perhaps you'd like a memento of some sort, that it might make you feel more at home. At least, for the two remaining weeks of your stay here." He produced the picture and slid it over to her.

"She took it and looked at it a long, long time. Then she did something he'd thought she was incapable of: she began crying.

"He let her cry for a few minutes, then reached over and took her hand. 'Viola. I saw your room. Those were not the rooms of a princess.' He paused. Then he asked, softly, 'Won't you tell me what's going on?'"

" _I_ know what's going on," said the real world Asuramaru. "A _coup._ A blind man could see it."

"Most men _are_ blind. And it's not limited to just one gender, Maru."

"That's why you mortals _need_ us vampires. To see what you can't. Now, go on, read the rest of the story."

"Okay, onward. 'The princess just sat there, tears streaming from her eyes. Then, "I was...a kid. My parents died...my cousin came in and raised me. He told me I'd be queen one day, but, but I had to undergo some... _training_ first. I had to live like a peasant, so...so I'd be a better queen. O-otherwise, I'd be a horrible queen, a monster. So…'

"'I understand.' _I understand better than you think._

" _She'd be a queen, alright._

" _His_ _queen."_

"I _knew_ it!" shouted Asuramaru, pounding his fist into his palm. "Oldest trick in the book! Take a young girl-or, I guess, any young person-raise them in horrible conditions, in the hope of someday 'earning' the right to be royalty! Of _course_ she'd jump at the chance to marry this bastard!"

"You sound like you're familiar with this process."

"I've had over a thousand years of watching humans, human. I know more than you think. Now, c'mon," he pulled on his dress, "get outta those sleep pants and suit up. We're goin' to war."

" _What?_ What are you talking about?" But even as he asked the question, he found himself dressing, heedless of Maru's presence, for once. It seemed like an end-of-the-world type situation, and Asuramaru's voice had been a commanding one.

"We've certainly gotta do _something_."

"Maru, have you lost your mind? _It's a story book._ One I've been reading to you every night now!" But even as he spoke, he buckled on his spatial displacement sword, the high-tech equivalent to the cursed blade of Asuramaru. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Maru gathering up that very sword...and shrugged.

One does not disobey the orders of one's King.

"Is it? You forget I'm a demon, too. I can _see_ things, _know_ things you can't. Look," he said, handing Yu the book, still shrugging into his dress, while Yu did his best to keep his eyes from wandering (purely out of curiosity, of course), "I'll prove it to you. Turn to the last few pages. I bet you anything you want they're blank."

More to humor him than anything else, Yu flipped over to the final few pages.

They were blank.

The final, last page: "No, wait. There's something here…" Some sort of black swirling picture was there at the absolute last page. He reached out to touch it...

" _Don't, Yu!"_ Asuramaru leaped forward, trying to knock the book out of Yu's hands, but he was a second too slow. It was as if Yu's body was _drawn_ somehow, into the swirling chaos, his body "spaghettified" as if he were being sucked into a black hole. But Maru could tell he wasn't being killed so much as _transported…_

 _..._

 _Somewhere, nowhere, anywhere, everywhere:_ "...so of _course_ I jumped in after the big lummox. He'll get us all killed. He might, yet," said the floating Asuramaru, with the others dividing their attention between him, his, "baby bump," and the oncoming whatevers. "He damn near did back in the real world, several times. Who knows what sheer unadulterated Hell he could unleash here." He gestured to the formless chaos around them.

"And all that's _bananas?"_ said another floating Asuramaru, incredulously, his eyes on the bump.

"Well, _of course_ it's bananas! What, er, else could it be?" This last said a bit nervously.

"Look," said the first Maru, glancing nervously at the approaching beings, "we've gotta get out of here. I don't know what those things are, but I'd sooner stand in front of a freight train. Come on. There's a portal to my universe right over here…"

….

 _Continued in "Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End: Protectorate_


End file.
